Taiora #1
by Yamasgal404
Summary: Well this is my firs Fanfic! All the people who like Yamato please dont read I made him the bad guy!! Read and Review!! ^-^


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
nor any of the characters. So please  
dont sue!!!! I am a big fan, thats all!!!  
  
  
Digimon Luv #1  
Taiora  
  
Tai was walking down the hallway at Odaiba High School when he saw Sora Tekonouchi.  
He looked at her and knew something was wrong. "Hey Sora whats wrong?" Tai asked. "Oh, Tai I'm waiting for Yamato (Matt)" Sora added. "Why I thought you guys broke up" Tai said suspiciously. "Yeah we did oh Tai I got to tell you something right now!" Sora said rushingly. Then she took Tai by the hand and led him to the senior stairwell.  
"Tai, Yamato has been planning something horrible. The worst thing is it is going to happen to you. Tai, listen stay out of Yamatos' way, I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to lose you, your my best friend." Sora cried. Tai was stunned by the minute then came back to reality. "Why would he want to hurt me?" asked Tai then he added  
"Don't worry Sora, do not cry, did he say anything else?." Sora said nothing. Then she said "When I was mad at Yamato I slapped him because he was cheating on me, with a girl named Meka. After that he said you will be sorry then he ran away." Tai was still not in this world. He remembered she never answered his question, then Tai asked  
"So why are you waiting for him?". "Yamato told me he wanted to meet me so he can show me something" whispered Sora. Suddenly Yamato came through the door in a rage. "Sora where were you, I have been looking all over for you.  
Oh, hey Taichi, whats up? Well got to go. Come on Sora." yelled Yamato. "Bye Tai, call me!!" said Sora with a wink and a grin. "Damn Yamato you better not do anything to Sora" Tai said to himself.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"Sora you better not have told Taichi anything that I said, right?" said Yamato. Sora said nothing.  
"Speak to me when I ask you something" yelled Yamato. Then Yamato smacked Sora right on her right cheek.  
"Yamato........why did you hurt me?" cried Sora. "That was for last time!!" Yamato yelled again. "Yamato, what did you wanna show me?" asked Sora with more tears in her eyes. "Oh yeah I want to let you know that I'm sorry and this...."  
Yamato said then he pulled Sora into a kiss but then she pulled away. "Stop that!!! Don't you realize.....I do not love you anymore." screamed Sora. Then Yamato ran away. Then I went to look for Tai, I had a bad feeling that Yamato was going to look for him! I ran near my old school Westside Junior Highschool. Tai was picking up Hikari. He looked like he did not want me to come near him. After Tai brought Hikari home he came back to the school and said "Whats up, I thought you were with Yamato" I replied "He kissed me and did not realize I do not like him, he is so ***** weird. Tai you have to help me!" I cried for the next 5 minutes. Tai then hugged me and said "It will be ok, we will get through this together."  
  
  
Izzy was on the computer. He was chatting with Yamato, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Davis, Yoeli, Cody, Hikari and Ken. Izzy asked where was Tai and Sora. Hikari said "Oh they went out for dinner at that pizza place- you know Soras' favorite. Joe replied "Oh you mean Wenta`Cheese." "Hey Yamato why did you cheat on Sora, you said she had the looks, smarts and most importantly you said she is caring!" Mimi asked. Yamato signed off the Internet. Later at the pizza place Sora was still crying. Tai brought the pizza over to the table. "Hey don't cry Sora, Yamato can be a big jerk sometimes." Tai said trying to comfort her. The last time she really felt bad was when her dad got out of prison and attacked her. She was scared for months and she never ate either. "Here Sora eat your piece of pizza" ordered Tai. "Im not hungry.........Tai" Sora replied. Tai was really worried now. "Sora did Yamato threaten or hurt you in any way?" Tai asked. Sora ran out of the restaurant crying and covering the right cheek where Yamato smacked her. Tai ran after Sora wondering what he said wrong. Then Sora was suddenly dragged out of sight. He looked down the dark alley where Sora was driven out of sight. Tai took out his cell phone then called Davis, T.K.,Ken and Izzy. He told them to come over to Industry St. near Wenta`Cheese. The boys arrived there in 5 minutes because they were over Davis's and he lived on Industry St. West. "Hey whats the matter Tai?" asked Davis.  
"Sora ran away and it looks like she was grabbed and brought down this alley" cried Tai. "Oh, no poor Sora we have to find her" Ken said. "When did this happen, Tai?" asked T.K. "5 minutes ago" answered Tai. "We still have time to catch her. We have to save Sora!" yelled Izzy. "I will go tell the others then we will go look for Sora." T.K. said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The search for Sora began. T.K. got the others only Joe and Cody were able to go. He also told Mr. Kamiya and Ms. Tekonouchi. Mr. Kamiya came and told Mrs. Kamiya to look after Ms. Tekonouchi. The girls stayed home at Davis's apartment and started calling people about Soras' disappearance on their cell phones. The guys went looking for Sora in groups. The groups were Tai, T.K. and Davis, Cody and Joe. The last group was Mr. Kamiya, Izzy and Ken. In Tai's group they went down the alley. It was dark, wet and creepy. They heard noises coming from way down the alley. "It sounds like someone is getting beat up or...or....or.....I don't want to say it!" said Izzy.  
:::Flashback::: It was the first game of the season at Westside Elementary School. We were going to play our soccer game. I was playin the goal. By the end of the 1st half we were winning. The other team was mad and were starting to get aggressive. My mom was not there because she was on a trip, but I was staying over Tai's apartment. The coach then put me on the field as a forward. I did not like playing on the field, it was hard for me. Playing as the goalie was fun. As the game went on I was going to guard the toughest guy on the other team. He was really good but he tripped everyone. So as I was trying to get the ball away from him I tripped on purpose by that mean soccer jock then I was trampled all over by the other team. They called a time out then this girl on my team came over to me and helped me up. "Are you ok, did you get a boo-boo?" asked the girl. "Im ok and I have a boo-boo on my knee"  
cried Izzy then he asked "Whats your name?". "Oh name is Sora Tekonouchi. Whats yours?" said Sora cheerfully.  
"My name is Izumi Koshirou.........owwwwwwww!" yelled Izzy in pain. "I know how to make that better" whispered Sora.  
Then Sora kissed Izzy's knee and winked at him as she ran into the game taking Tai's place.:::Flashback Ends:::  
  
  
They were running down the alley to discover Meka crying in the trash can. "Whats wrong Meka?"  
asked Davis. Meka said nothing. Then she spit some words out. "Yamato threw me in this trash can, then I think he started to..............um!:::Flashback::: I was in Grammar class and forgot to study for a test. The teacher,Ms.Cuzokami scolded me and said to be more like the girl who sat 3 seats in front of me. I saw her and she had crimson red hair and had red eyes. She was cheery and had a nice smile. On the other hand, I had brown long hair and orange eyes.  
She noticed me and asked what my name was. "Oh me! Im Mekashi Torenshu.Whats your name?" I asked and replied.   
"Im Sora Tekonouchi.Whats up?"Sora asked. "Oh I need some help with my spelling." I replied. "Well I'll be happy to help you!"Sora said with a cheery voice.:::Flashback Ends:::  
  
"Did you see what happened to Sora?" Tai asked. "He slapped her because she tried to run away from him" Meka cried. "I'll call Jun to come and pick you up, now you hang on." Davis said then he took out his cell phone and called Jun to pick up Meka. After that they left and ran. Meanwhile with Joe and Cody, Joe caught a glimpse of someone.Then Joe said "Hey Cody lets go down this path I thought I saw someone like Sora and she looked like she was you know!" :::Flashback::: We were in the Digital World. Tai, Yamato and me were fighting. We were fighting about how to build shelter while Izzy was all ready done building his own shelter for 1 person! I said we should make the shelter out of plenty of bamboo. Tai wanted to take shelter in a cave. Yamato wanted to sleep in a tree. Sora came over to us and asked what was wrong. "Everyone here wants to take shelter, right, but we all want to take shelter some where else." I explained. "Well I can say that we should all stick together so if there is any danger we can defend. So with that we should sleep in a cave." Sora explained. I agreed softly then asked "Why should we set up shelter in a cave?" "Well Joe wa will be protected and if there are any storms we will not end up sleeping in the rain, ok." Sora then took Joe and brought him over to Izzy to tell him that he built his little shelter for nothing. After that Sora and I then went fishing with Gomamon. Tai and Yamato were yelling over which side of the cave they wanted. Izzy and Mimi went on a nature hike. T.K. just dreamed about bunk beds.:::Flashback Ends:::  
  
Tais' group ran down a passage where they found Meka. T.K. could hear screams coming at the end of the passage. "Hey lets follow those screams they are hopefully someone's.........." T.K. whimpered. :::Flashback:::  
This was 2 years after we left the Digital World. It was Tai,Sora and Yamatos graduation from middle school. I was there with all of the digidestined including Hikari. This was the first time Yamato was going to ask Sora out. Yamato got mad at me because I was going to tell Tai before Sora found out. I was kind of sad because that same day my mama scolded me and my brother punched me in the eye. Before the graduation ceremony began I began to cry a little bit. Sora noticed me and said "Whats the matter T.K." Then I turned my head and she noticed the bruise around my eye. "Who did that to you?" Sora asked really caringly. "Oh Yamato did." I answered back. "Well here I brought this cloth go wet it and dab it around your eye". Sora granted. :::Flashback Ends:::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy, Mr. Kamiya and Ken were looking in the park for Sora. Everyone heard foot steps but discovered that it was only Mrs. Fujiyama walking her dog. "Have you seen Sora?" asked Ken. "No but I heard some foot steps while walking in the garden." Mrs. Fujiyama said concerningly. Mr. Kamiya lead the boys near the garden. There was no one there. "Why would Yamato do this? Why............. :::Flashback::: Tai and me where at the championship soccer game. Of course they won, but Tai wanted to stay and play soccer with me. So I did and was not so good at it. As we were playing Sora was still waiting for her dad. After that I thought I would go and see whats wrong. "Hey, Sora great game! Where is your Dad, wasn't he supposed to pick you up?" asked Mr. Kamiya.  
"Oh hello Mr. Kamiya. Yeah my Dad was supposed to pick me up 2 hours ago." Sora replied weeping. "Hey why don't I take you to go get some pizza and then take you home, now you go get Tai!" Mr. Kamiya said happily. "Oh, thank you Mr. Kamiya!!" Sora said and then gave him a hug. She then went off to go get Tai. :::Flashback Ends:::  
  
Everyone was going crazy looking for Sora. They all knew that Yamato took her, but for what? Tai's group started to hear deep breaths and someone struggling to break free. They heard it coming from inside a building. The building was 768 Angel Hights. It came from the 3rd floor. Daivis yelled "Whats all the racquet?"  
Then a head came out of the window. The head had blond hair and blue eyes, from what Davis noticed. Then a person in the room said "Davis is that you! Help.............." Tai recognized that voice it was Sora. Tai took his cell phone and called his Dad and Joe to tell them to run over to 768 Angel Hights. About 30 minutes later everyone was there. "Ok we have to stop my brother right now or we will never see Sora again!" T.K. cried. Cody was mad and was crying too. "Hey T.K. do you know what apartment Yamato is in." Tai asked. "Uhhhhhhh.....Yeah! Apartment 357."  
T.K answered back. Cody and Ken stayed outside so if they think things get to rough call the police. Tai led everyone in and then one group took the elevator, the others took the stairs. Tai's group took the stairs and got to Yamato's apartment. Mr. Kamiya's group, including Joe took the elevator got there a little bit later. They decided to knock the door open. Bang!!! They knocked the door off the hinges. They explored the place 1 door was locked.   
Then they found Yamato sitting on the couch. "Where the hell is Sora!" Mr. Kamiya raged. "Oh yeah she's some where!" Then T.K. reached for his belt and took out this hand gun. "Yamato where is Sora!" T.K. screamed. Everyone was shocked, even Yamato. "Hey T.K. where did you get that from?" Yamato asked. "Oh I got this from my Dad."  
T.K. replied. Then T.K. took the gun and pointed it at his brother. Yamato took out his gun and pointed it at T.K. and then he said. "I got this from my mother........" Tai wanted to tackle him but his father stopped him. Joe was ready to perform medical attention. "Who is in the locked room?" Tai asked. "Sora, know I want to talk Tai alone" said Yamato. As Tai was following Yamato, T.K. slipped the gun into his belt and Davis slapped hands with Tai before he disappeared. After Tai left there was total scilence.  
  
When Tai got into the locked room he noticed that there was another door. "Why do you want Sora?" Tai asked. "Oh she has done some naughty things." Yamato said angrily. "Like what Yamato, She is so kind and caring." Tai was ragging. "Oh she went out with Joe's brother, she made out with every boy on the digidestined team except for Cody, she even made out with my father!" Yamato went on and on. "I think that they made her make out with them." Tai assured. "Why does she trust you and not me?" Yamato asked. "Well it was your fault you cheated on her, the reason why she tells me her problems is because I have known her all my life, we promised that we would stick together through everything." Tai yelled. "Id hate to do this but she just won't trust me!" Yamato said then he took the gun and pointed it at his chest. "You know why I am pointing this gun at your chest?" asked Yamato. "Well thats where courage comes from." Tai replied. Then Tai pulled out T.K.'s gun and dropped it on the ground and opened the other door to find Sora. "What the hell did you do to her" Tai asked enraged. Sora was bruised, scared and bleeding everywhere. Tai then tackled Yamato and started to punch him in his chest and face.  
Yamato pushed Tai off of him and pointed the gun at Tai. Tai reached for the gun. He took and pointed it at his left scholder. Tai shot the gun at his scholder. "Damn you Tai!!!!!!!!!" He was alive of course, just injured. Then Tai picked up Sora and called the paramedics for Yamato.  
  
  
  



End file.
